


Meine Endlichkeit ist unsere Unendlichkeit

by Solrey



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Confessions, Consensual Sex, Fantasy AU, First Time, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Happy halloween, Holidays, Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Swearing, jilix are best friends, relationship, teenage problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 20:24:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16456616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solrey/pseuds/Solrey
Summary: Felix was hopelessly in love with the vampire Hyunjin but never confessed to him, Jisung wants Felix to confess already, while Hyunjins feelings are a mystery for the freckled boy.The holidays in Spain will give Felix more than he ever wanted.





	Meine Endlichkeit ist unsere Unendlichkeit

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome.  
> "My finiteness is our infinity. " Is the translation of the Title if someone wants to know (original is in German).  
> This is by far the longest story if ever wrote and it took me some time. Even though it isn't exactly Helloween, I wanted to upload this now because I'm away at night and my personal deadline was 30/31.  
> I hope you enjoy this piece of Hyunlix.
> 
> Edit: Thank you so much for all the views and kudos! I didn't expect this to blow up so much ;-;

The sun begun to rise over the horizon, painting the sky in soft pastel colours – a very childish bright blue to a red that seemed to burn up the sky, inflaming the clouds that slowly fly by. Leaves that shimmer in the first rays of the sun, the last stars shining dull, morning dew slowly fading. The first sounds of live could be heard in the early hours of the day, livings all around making themselves ready for the day, going their way. Birds welcoming the day with their chirps, creating the melody of living. A faint breeze stole itself through the last leaves that still hung up high on the trees, fighting for a few more days of being up high before they slowly fall down and begin to paint the ground in many different colours. Some leaves in faint green colours, others in bright red or with the gradation of colour from yellow to dark red. Even though it meant the ‘death’ of the nature for now, it was still a beautiful scenario each autumn. It was something nature needed, to renew itself and the progress always mesmerized him. The way nature itself changes so drastically in a span of just a few weeks and soon even autumn will be over. The environment changing, people beginning to dress accordingly, trying to stop themselves from freezing. Winter comes, begins to paint the world in a white cloak, freezes the living in their cocoons. With the winter coming everything will begin to slow down until nature is ready to break free again, to live. But that has time, for now the autumn is doing it works. 

Maybe his viewing of the seasons is different from the views of his friends. He, himself as a human, is affected by the change of seasons each and every time. He has no magic to warm up his surroundings, the ability to fly away to a different country or to be just unaffected at all. No, he was human with each muscle fibre, each blood cell his body has and he was okay with it. It made him into something special. His way of aging made the way he sees his environment completely different because he knows that he is not immortal nor has he a long life span. A human life could be compared to seasons; in spring you are born, summer resembling his teenage years, autumn his adult years and winter his late years, when he gets old, near the time of his death. He is going to die faster than others and that was okay, he lives in the moment, trying to take in as much as he can. 

That’s why he brought himself a polaroid camera to his birthday, he wanted to capture the beautiful things around him and make them unforgettable. The polaroid camera is the only thing he always carries around with him, not wanting to miss an opportunity to make memories. Smartphones may be a good invention but capturing memories with it doesn’t feel right for him. Polaroids had just so much more to say – they are more intimate and private, telling stories every book dreams about. His friends always smile about his habit of making photos of them but they let him be anyways, their love for the human boy way too big to say no. His photo albums are filled with pictures of his friends, each one more hilarious than the one before, telling a story only the nine of them will understand and treasure. Whenever he takes a new one, he writes down where he shot the photo and when, he wanted to remember, afraid of losing his memories when his time comes. When the time comes his body begins to get weaker every day. When the time comes, where his ability to remember gets worse each month. When the time comes, when all of his friends still look decent while he gets wrinkly and white hair decorates his head. He was afraid of that day but at the same time he knew that he had no need to be afraid, it is the normal progress of getting older. The circle of life. _My photos_ , he was sure, _will make me remember even when my brain says, that it forgot. I never will._

Maybe that is the truth, maybe it’s not but he lives on, taking each day in and thanking his parents that he is alive, making it possible to see all this. So this day again, when he sat down at the dining table, he thanked his parents for raising him and giving him the opportunity to enjoy life. They smile at him and begin to chat a little with their son, asking about things parents want to know – the usual things but he answers anyways. He indeed keeps secrets from his parents but which teenager doesn’t do that? From time to time he shows his parents his polaroid photos but the stories behind them; they are his and he wanted them for himself. Maybe he was a little egoistic. 

“Felix, your autumn holidays are soon, aren’t they?” His mother asks, sipping on her coffee.

“Yes, just two more days. I can’t believe that we have holidays again.” He says, biting on his toast while he looks at his mother. She just shakes her head, looking at him with amusement in her eyes.

“When I was your age, I couldn’t get enough holidays and now look at you! So eager to go to school! Are you even my son? Did you get swapped in the hospital?!” A small laugh escapes his lips, turning them in his so well-known bright smile. 

“Maybe I was. You know exactly why I like school.” His voice still deep from his sleep, echoing through the dining room, sounds amused. He really loves his mom. She supported him in any possible way a mother could do and he was so thankful for that. 

The best mom indeed. His dad, who most of the time just silently reads the newspaper when they talk, is sometimes a hard nut to crack. Both he and his mother needed to talk to his dad for weeks until he agreed, that his son can be a photographer and that Felix should apply to a university, where he could study arts and photography. Still a long way to go before he will be able to join university, but he needed the support from his parents first. That his dad said yes to his carrier wishes made him happy and he promised that he wouldn’t disappoint him. This is another reason why he likes to go to school – he needs the good grades to get into the university he likes and when he gets good grades, he is able to show his dad how much he actually works for his dream. 

Felix was torn out of his train of thoughts when the doorbell rang. A wide smile formed on his lips while he jumped up from his seat and begun to walk to the front door. Opening the door revealed his best friend and partner in crime – Han Jisung. His freshly dyed blond, light brown hair framed his face, making his slightly chubby cheeks even more cute. Jisungs knew hair colour looked gorgeous on him and he knew it, sending him a smirk when Felix opened the door. A chuckle escaped his lips when he gestured the older to come in, hugging him as soon as he stepped in. Jisung, for all he knew, came from the only hybrid family that were squirrel hybrids and he loved it. Hybrids habit of hugging was something Felix couldn’t get enough from. They parted and Jisung headed for the dining room while he went upstairs, making himself ready for school. He could faintly make out the conversation the older had with his parents and smiled at it.

“Mr. Lee, anything interesting in the newspaper today?”

“Oh Jisung boy, good morning. Ah, just the usual stuff, some crimes, some good stuff.”

“You should be careful; your boy upstairs is a crime! He makes the girls swoon as soon as he sets a foot on school grounds!” 

Jisung genuinely sounded worried and that made him laugh out loud, the hybrid had always his way of making him laugh, even in the darkest times. Still laughing, he collected Jisung on his way to the front door, saying goodbye for now to his parents. Complementing each other became a habit of them, knowing that they always told the truth to each other. Like a secret diary on legs, closed off for others but open up to only them, because only the two have the key to open it up. What Jisung said to his dad had some truth in it, even though Jisung exaggerate a lot. He wasn’t sure why but he actually attracted a lot of people at school – from girls and boys to vampires, shapeshifters and what else you could find at school. Maybe it was his natural bright personality or how he switched his hair colour a few times a year – not that it mattered to him in particular as long as he can live peacefully. 

He wanted to come out of school with good grades, the key to the university he wanted to attend in his hands and maybe, if life meant it good with him, a boyfriend. Whelp, not any boyfriend but the one and only he loved for a two years now, since middle school, Hwang Hyunjin. Jisung always encouraged him to confess, to give his feelings a shot but he was actually afraid if he really did. 

Hyunjin became one of his closest friends over the time, hanging around each other quiet often and making dumb stuff together, while the other seven just laughed at them. Felix treasured his time with Hyunjin – he didn’t want to lose this at any cost. 

____

Their way to school wasn’t far, just around 10 minutes to walk but they always need more time. Felix always found something on their way that he wanted to capture in a photo and so he did today, making Jisung wait for him. The older was already used to this behaviour, knowing the younger for almost 16 years now. This morning, Felix found a sleeping cat on the sideway and was immediately drawn to it. It had a cute white spot on its head, similar to a crescent moon. The last warm autumn rays of the sun shone over the cat’s fur, illuminating the completely black fur and made the cat look magical with the white spot on its head. As if you took it right out of a fantasy book. With his polaroid camera he took two photos of the cat, catching it with different angles before he smiled at the still sleeping cat. When he came back to the blond boy, said one smiled at him and begun to walk again, waiting for Felix to catch up. 

“So- “Jisung begun, avoiding eye contact with the taller, “did you thought about my suggestion?” 

He looked at him, making a grim face because he knew that Jisung was seeing him, kind off, even though he wasn’t directly looking at him. 

“I told you, I won’t do that. It would ruin everything that I have with him.” 

“How are you so sure about that? You don’t know his feelings!” Jisung encountered, this time directly looking at him.

“He is popular in school, he could get everyone, so why me? I’m not that special. Also, and you know that because you were present when he said it; he said that he doesn’t want a relationship and has no feelings for anybody right now. Why would I try to push my feelings on him then? That doesn’t make sense at all.” He said, catching his breath, filling his lungs with the could autumn air. Somewhere in his mind, he actually believed what he just told Jisung but his heart – it had a different opinion on the matter. Imagining Hyunjin with someone else made him sick and sad, knowing that it could be him but he was a coward, too afraid to confess. 

“Yes he said that but that doesn’t mean that he told us the truth. He could like you and maybe doesn’t want you to know, because he believes that you don’t love him? Think about it, it could be!” 

Felix looked at the older, rising one eyebrow questioning at the other.

“Jisung, maybe you should start with your own love life first before you try to meddle with mine! You have a crush on our Hyung for like forever now!” 

“Ehhh~ Jisung-ah has a crush? How cute~” 

A voice said behind them, making both turning around with a shocked face. For sure they didn’t expect the hyung they are talking about to appear behind them, making him glad that he didn’t use the hyungs name. Their hyung smirked at them – and maybe, he thought, their hyung already knew about Jisungs crush on him.

“M-Minho-hyung! Nooooooo, I don’t have a crush hahaha,” Jisung laughed, trying to get away from the topic but he did it horrible anyway, “you must have misheard!” By the end of the sentence, the slightly older was bright as a tomato, having his squirrel ears close to his head that indicated that he probably wanted to hide right now. He felt pity for the other – almost exposing his good hidden crush to the one you actually have the crush on is a really embarrassing situation and he for sure doesn’t want to swap with Jisung right now. Minhos sharp eyes were focused on the squirrel hybrid and it seemed, like they had a hint of amusement in them. _He definably knows._

Jisung obviously uncomfortable under the gaze, hooked arms with him and begun to walk again – well it’s not something you could call walking; it was more like a running. “See you later, hyung!” Was all that Jisung shouted back at the older before he sprinted the last few meters to school with Felix, ignoring the protest of both Minho and Felix. 

Inside of the school grounds, they slowed down and as soon as they reach their lockers, Felix supports himself on his knees, trying to catch his breath. He for sure didn’t want run so early in the morning.

“What the hell Jisung?! That made it even more suspicious, idiot!” He huffed, making an annoyed face at the squirrel boy.

“You don’t think I know that, idiot?!” Jisung countered, sticking out his tongue in the progress, “but I didn’t want to say something stupid around him, so … my brain said ‘run’, and I did.” 

“Stupid squirrel brain.”

“Oy!”

Their eyes looked and without a spoken word, they begin to laugh because of their bickering. Other people would have thought they have a serious fight but them? No way, bickering is one of the most things they do and they always tend to be very entertaining. For them at least. Sometimes they felt like dumb and dumber. 

“Are you two bickering again? So early in the morning?” A voice said amused not far from them and this time it was Felix turn to be embarrassed, making his heartbeat significant faster. He could feel the gaze on his back and he swore himself that it was just his imagination but it wasn’t. When he turned around he was blinded by a beauty that had its gaze on him; Hyunjin. The older was dressed up as always: a white shirt with a V-neck showing off his beautiful collarbones, the tight black jeans framing is long legs in a way Felix couldn’t describe without getting embarrassed and even the earring; how it fell down against his throat because it was so long. Hyunjins way of dressing always made his heart skip a beat, the older was just simply breath-taking and mesmerizing. Not to mention how Hyunjins hair always seemed to be perfectly styled. The most handsome man of the school for sure, at least in his eyes.

Jisung who stood silently next to him, coughed to get his attention, getting him out of his daydream over his crush. Felix felt how his cheeks flushed and he hoped that the vampire wasn’t able to hear his unsteady heartbeat. 

“Of course we bicker, who do you take us for, huh?” Jisung said, putting his arm around Felix waist and pulling him closer, their heads almost colliding from the strength the older had put into it. Because he wasn’t so sure why he did that, he left his arms hanging down, not doing anything in particular to respond. Slightly confused by the action, Felix looked at the older with a questionable face. Sure the squirrel boy liked skin ship but normally not in front of Hyunjin, especially not in front of Hyunjin. Normally he would try to get them to hug because the older was his crush but this time? Jisung held him closer than he thought and for no clear reason. To occupied with his own thoughts, he didn’t register the look that Hyunjin gave the two; a clearly sour one. Felix searched in Jisungs face for a reason but the squirrel just looked straight ahead, with a smirk displayed on his lips.  
“Jisung?” He asks the older who slowly turned his head to him, giving him a dazzling bright smile.

“Let’s go, we’re going to be late if we stay here. See you later, _Hyunjin_.” Jisung pronounced Hyunjins name in a very weird way, almost mocking if Felix thinks about it. The vampire just gave them a quiet nod before Jisung begun to get his things out of his locker, Felix following his movements but looking shortly over at the same time to Hyunjin. Together they walked to their classroom but before they reached it, he turned around to see if Hyunjin was still standing there or if he walked off already. Much to his surprise, the older still stood exactly where they left him and he looked after them, something shining in his eyes while he watched them. When their gazes met, Hyunjin immediately began to smile at him, waving a little so Felix returned the gesture and turned around again. He would be lying if he said that Hyunjin hadn’t a special effect on him. Just a small gesture like this made his heart almost jump out of his chest; a suffocating but at the same time so addicting feeling. _How hopeless in love I am with him_. A smile crept on his face while they entered the classroom, taking their usual seats. Sadly, his crush wasn’t in the same class as him but it didn’t matter anyways, for lunch break all nine of them would gather like usual and he would see him than. Inside of his head, he made a note for later, asking Jisung why he did that just a few minutes ago. He made a note instead of asking because as soon as they sat down, Seungmin came walking in, sitting right in front of them and he didn’t want to give the younger information. Especially not information about himself and Hyunjin; the younger was the spawn of Satan and always showed off how savage he could be.

“Morning.”

“Mornin’ Minnie!” Both chimed as soon the younger looked at them, smiling, showing his natural cute side that he tried so hard to hide. Not that anyone in their group thought that Seungmin could be anything else but cute and savage. His fairly new coloured red hair looked good on him and he hoped that the younger would keep that hair style for a little bit longer. 

“So, did something happen to Hyunjinnie this morning?” Seungmin asked while he put his stuff on the table.

“Why do you ask?” Was all that Jisung asked back. Felix deleted the note in his head because he was probably going to get the answer faster than he expected and he wasn’t exactly pleasant with the fact, that Seungmin would know it too then. He knew that Seungmin would annoy him with it later on, if this was even about him.

“I mean, he looked really down just now. He greeted me but the always smiling Hyunjin wasn’t present and Jeongin could barely get him to class. So do you know something?” 

“Oh that! Could be my fault, ups.” Jisung said, smiling bright while a laugh escaped his lips. Both him and Seungmin looked at the squirrel hybrid with shock displayed in their faces, not exactly understanding why their friend would laugh about such a matter. How could Jisung bring down a literal sun? Hyunjins mood mostly never changed to such a drastic degree.

“Jisung?! What did you do?!” Both of them said more or less in sync, making the hybrid crack up even more. 

“I-I- “Jisung tried to say in between his laughter, making Seungmin glare at him in the progress. “I made him jealous okay? That’s all!” 

Felix, utterly confused about what Jisung could have done to make Hyunjin jealous, raised a questionable brow at his best friend. On the other hand, Seungmin seemed to understand at least a little bit because he joined the laughter, leaving Felix behind in his confusion. 

“What? I don’t understand, what did you do?” 

“Are you really that oblivious Felix? Really?” Jisung said, pocking his cheek. “I made it so obvious and you didn’t notice? That is your ‘thank you’ for me, your best friend, trying his best to get you your man?” 

“H-huh?! What do you mean ‘your man’?”

“Your crush is so obvious Felix.”

“Oh shut up Seungmin. Just because you have a boyfriend doesn’t mean that you can talk about obvious crushes.”

“But it’s the truth. Anyways, what exactly did you do Jisung?” Seungmin said, no longer giving him attention but giving it the squirrel hybrid, leaving Felix with a pout behind. 

“You should have seen Hyunjin, I think he wanted to kill me right there, it was so hilarious. He is so protective over Felix, I just needed to tease him a little bit. I mean, Hyunjin needs to notice that Felix isn’t going to be available for ever and that Felix is not immortal.” Jisung said with a satisfied smile, leaning back in his chair. “So I made a move on Lix, more or less. You know, putting my hand around his waist, pulling him really close. To make it perfect – like a cake where you put a cherry on top – I made a challenging face at him. That flipped a switch in him.” 

“You did what?!” Was all Felix could say in such a situation. He was embarrassed because he didn’t even notice the obvious and he was embarrassed because his long term crush just may think that Jisung and he are a thing. A thing. How could he face Hyunjin after that? In his brain, the cobwebs that hindered his brain from progressing the actual important information, began to fade away and for the first time, he reviewed their whole conversation. His cheeks begun to flush, making his face a blazing mess. 

“W-w-wait a second. H-Hyunjin was actually jealous?” He mumbled, holding his flaming face in his hands while he realized what happened. What he actually might have seen in the eyes of the older when he turned around. Why Hyunjins mood immediately shifted when he had spotted that Felix looked back at him. Somewhere in his mind it made sense, it really did and his heart wanted to cling itself on this tiny fragment of hope. A tiny, really tiny hope fragment begun to rise in his heart like a flower that needed time to grow but when you have patience, a bud could be seen. Maybe this was his flower that could finally reveal itself to the world. “I-I mean; how do you- how do you know that?” 

“Oh common, I thought humans are clever! Or are you a rare stupid one?”

“Wha-! I’m not stupid, Idiot!” Felix said, still having his head in his hands and his voice not as determinate as he wanted it to sound. 

“Did you like, ever, watch out for body language? Like a bit at all?” Seungmin chimed in and he just wanted to be swallowed by the earth right now. “He is so whipped for you that’s it is actually disgusting to watch. You should look out for the signs, you really should but maybe Sungie is right and you are a rare stupid human.” 

“You are also a human, Seungmin. Why do you side with my best friend?! That’s not fair!” 

Both Seungmin and Jisung cracked up at his weak counter, making him even more flustered. Before any of them could go further into the topic, their teacher came in and greeted his class. His history class. Not that it mattered anyway, he already learned ahead and knew the stuff they would teach, but as the good student he was, he listened either way. History class gone by rather fast, the topic easy. His mind wandered a lot that lesson, without his approval of course. He couldn’t get the image of an angry Hyunjin out of his head and he began to daydream about it. How he could have cupped Hyunjins face, telling him a lame joke so the older would laugh at his silliness. Once he even thought about kissing Hyunjins anger way but that was too farfetched, even for his daydreams; but he wanted. He really did. Hyunjins lips are so full and always seemed to be flawless, so kissable, so intoxicating; so undeniable addicting and he hasn’t even kissed him, yet. Hopefully he could someday. An alarming idea made its way up in his daydream: what if Hyunjin really believed he and Jisung where a thing? Could that actually ruin everything he dreamt of? He hoped not, his heart always belonged to the vampire to its fullest. But, what if Hyunjin wasn’t really in love with him and Jisung just misinterpret it? It would break his heart probably. Shatter it into million pieces, raining down on the bud that he so carefully grew, damaging it, killing it. 

That’s how his day went; he listens to his teachers but in between he would daydream, debating a lot with himself about that scenario. He was so into his daydreaming that he didn’t noticed that it was already time for their lunch break, his well needed break from his thoughts. The whole day Felix did nothing else than daydream and in the back of his mind, he scolded himself because he wanted to be good student; today he was clearly not and it made him angry, getting distracted so easily. 

When their teacher told them to finish up and have lunch break, a heavy sight claimed his attention. His gaze went from the window to his seatmate. Jisung looked at him and rolled his eyes.

“I hate math so much! Good god it’s over.” Jisung sighed again, making Felix jiggle in the progress and both of the started to pack up their stuff. “I’m dying of hunger, hurry, I’m starving!” 

Seungmin who was seated a few rows behind them in math class, came up to them and signalled that he was already finished, waiting for them to get ready. With a swift move he collected everything on his table and shoved it in his backpack, taking Jisung by the arm and dragging him out of the classroom. Once out of the classroom, Seungmin walked next them and smiled, for whatever reason. Probably because he was able to see his boyfriend after a few hours of tiring school lessons. Who wouldn’t be? He was envious of them but not in a bad way, seeing a happy Seungmin meant everything. A relationship like his is all he wanted for the last two years. Felix snapped out of his thoughts when Jisung called out to him. 

“Felix? You know that I didn’t meant it in a bad way when I said that you are literally blind to his love, okay? It’s just so painfully obvious to us that we expect you know too.” The squirrel said, locking arms with him while they walked their way to the cafeteria. 

“Yeah, don’t worry, I’m not mad or something. Its just- I can’t believe it. Why should he love me? What does he see in me? It doesn’t make sense to me. I- “He broke off his sentence, shaking his head. 

“Oh come one! Don’t say that. You are great Felix, you are beautiful and your fucking voice is deeper than the marina trench! If he would say no to you, then he would be a real idiot.” 

Jisung said, smiling at him with a hint of playfulness in his eyes. Just when Seungmin was about to open up his mouth to say something, they reached the cafeteria and all three agreed in silence that they wouldn’t talk about it, when Hyunjin may be able to hear it. Their friends where easily spotted, sitting at their usual table and already eating their lunch. With a quick nod in the direction of their friends, they lined up to get lunch and finally eat. Much to the disliking of students from other schools, their cafeteria was amazing; each day something else and sometimes even fast food, all with equal good quality. Today it was pizza probably because it was the last day they could get lunch before autumn break; on Fridays is no lunch available. A smile crept on his face when he got his slices and when he turned around, both boys also looked happy about their lunch today. They made their way through the crowd of hungry students to the table where their friends where sitting. With a bit of egoism, he sat down next to Hyunjin, wanting to be near the taller one. Well, his friends would never not let him sit next to his crush so it wasn’t really egoism to begin with, but he thought he was egoistic. Especially after what happened earlier this day. But all his thoughts about earlier where blown away when Hyunjin turned to him and gave Felix the sweetest smile he could ever get. His lips turned into a smile immediately, naturally responding to Hyunjins bright personality and his attraction for the older. This was the expression he wanted to see on the other forever; a happy one. 

Underneath the table Hyunjin playfully bumped their knees together and winked at him, making his heart do things he never wanted to know. With a small laugh he responded and bumped his knee back, returning the gesture. Small moments like this one showed him how much he liked the vampire, how easy the older could control him, how easy he is for him. The way Hyunjin smiled at him made things right here and now, letting butterflies fly around. In their own little bubble, they didn’t notice the glances the other boys gave them but they let them be, having a moment. Eating their lunch in peace and silence. Just a cough from Woojin tore Felix out of his little bubble with Hyunjin, feeling a slight burn on his cheeks. Hyunjin seemed equally flustered because he believed he saw a faint blush on the bright skin of the vampire, even if it was just a small one but the thought of that made him incredible happy. The oldest of the group smiled at him knowingly and again, he wanted the earth to eat him alive. Why are his friends so observantly?

“So, I want to propose something.” The water fairy said, brushing his black hair with his hands. “We have two weeks’ autumn break and we will meet each other like always, right? So Chan, Changbin and I thought about what we could do together until Chans parents chimed in. They proposed that we could fly to Spain, staying at their beach house if we want. What do you say? Are you up to it or did you already plan something?” Woojins see through blue wings flutter as he told them what they planned. Felix thought about the proposal for a moment; had his parents planned something? Not that he remembered. The thought of making beautiful pictures in Spain excited him, as he never has been to a European country before. 

“I think I’m free but I need to ask my parents if they planned something.” He said, smiling brightly at the fairy who returned the smile. 

“Great! And the others?” 

“I’m free and Seungminnie is also free.” Jeongin, a cute shapeshifter and the youngest off the group said, while he intertwined his fingers with the ones of his boyfriend. Seungmin nodded. 

“I’m also free!” The ears of Jisung begun to twitch excited, making the group chuckle at the cute gesture and Felix saw the fond look in Minho’s eyes. He decided, that the older had a crush on his best friend and no one would tell him otherwise. “Count me in.” Is all what Minho said, still watching Jisung being himself; a cute squirrel boy with puffy cheeks.

The only one left was Hyunjin and he felt a dead weight in him, the fear that his crush was the only one that wouldn’t join them. He searched Hyunjins eyes and he found them, looking directly at him with joy in them but his smile seemed sad. Maybe he had no time? It wouldn’t feel the same without the vampire, all nine or none. 

“To tell you the truth, my parents arranged a meeting that I need to attend. But I think I can talk myself out of this, I just need to argument correctly. Count me in for now.” Felix sighed relieved. He really wanted Hyunjin to come along and the older just smiled sweetly at him, before he put his head on Felix shoulder. At the gesture Felix freezes shortly but gave in the touch rather fast, enjoying the closeness to its fullest. He put his hand on Hyunjins thigh, squeezing it a little until Hyunjin put his hand on top his, staying like this for the rest of the lunch break. Felix really hoped that Jisungs interpretation of Hyunjins behaviour was right and this meant something more between them, but he didn’t want to get his hopes up, so he treasured what he got. 

Without further incidents, the school ended in the late afternoon, bathing the city in soft reddish colours, burning the sky. He parted from Jisung in front of his house and when he stepped in, greeted his mother who was home. She was sitting in the living room, silently watching the news but she turned around as soon as she heard the door open. 

“I’m home.”

“Welcome back Felix.”

“Thanks mom. There is something I want to talk about, do you have time right now?”

“Of course.” 

With that he sits down next to his mother, watching the news silently for a short time before he speaks up. 

“My Hyungs asked, if we want to spend our break with them in Spain, where Chans parents have a beach house. Do you allow it?” His mother looks at him, her eyes mirrored the unsureness every mother probably has at such a proposal. 

“The Bang’s? How come?”

“I really don’t know. But you are close with them, maybe you should call them mom. I think they can explain the whole idea better than me and then you decide.”

“Alright I will. How about we eat dinner now?”

\--

Friday, their last day before autumn break, started like every other day for him. The sun rose over the horizon, bathing the world in the first rays of the day even though it was cloudier this day. Felix alarm clock woke him up like every other day, he ate with his parents together and walked to school with Jisung without a single incident, so how could he have known what would happen today? That something so small would shake him up?

It caught him off guard, it really did; he had never expected something like this to happen. While Felix sat with Jeongin and Hyunjin in the schoolyard – they had a 25-minute break between their classes – a girl approached the group. He knew her; Nayun, the kind mage from his biology class. Her deep red hair framed her face really well and if he weren’t in love with Hyunjin, he would like to fall for her. She was a kind-hearted and really honest person, always giving her best to the fullest and he respected her for that a lot. However, why she was standing in front of them, was something he couldn’t grasp. They never talked outside of class.

“Felix?” She asked for him, her voice wavering a little while she spoke. 

“Yes, Nayun? Is there something you need?” 

“Uh- “She looked around, avoiding eye contact with him, her face gradually getting redder. Her face almost matched the colour of her hair and that flicked something in him, making it possible to piece together what she might wanted. “W-Would you met me after school here? Just – just shortly if it’s fine?” 

Without hesitation he answered, “Yes of course. I’m here after school.” With that she gives him a small smile before she hurries away, probably because the situation was incredible embarrassing for her. After she left, an awkward silence followed and he really wanted to see Hyunjins face right know, so he turned to him. The older was looking into the distance, deep in thoughts. A little sad by his reaction, he turned to Jeongin who had a far more interesting expression on his face. It took Jeongin a few seconds to catch Felix gaze but when he did, his eyes went wide. 

“Is she going to confess, Hyung?!” Jeongin asked him, looking as if he never seen a confession before but the younger most definitively did. Sungmin had confessed to him. 

“Most likely Jeongin.” He just answered, not really that surprised like the younger. When he looks back at the conversations he had with Nayun, it makes sense that she might feel something for me. She had hinted it a lot of times but he oversaw them like they were nothing; he had ignored them for a while because he was to focused with himself and his own unrequired love. Felix felt an ache in his heart, wondering if she felt hurt over the fact that he had never seen her moves she made on him. She probably felt the same as he did with Hyunjin and it made him sad to know, that he would break her heart this afternoon. 

“What will you say to her?” The younger asked, still looking at him. 

“The truth of course.”

“Hyung!” Jeongin whined, poking his cheek. “You know that’s not what I meant!” 

“Yes yes, stop poking me!” He laughed at the younger who send him a small pout in return. “If you want to know, you need to eavesdrop. I’m not gonna’ tell you.” 

Even though his words where directed at Jeongin, he hoped that Hyunjin listened to their conversation; that he would eavesdrop later. With the answer he would give Nayun, he will say for the first time out loud that he is in love with someone for a while now and he hoped that Hyunjin would get the sign. Maybe, just maybe, he could get a reaction out of the older like that. But until the bell chimed for the next lesson, Hyunjin kept his mouth shut, not interacting in their conversation at all but he wasn’t avoiding them either, just walking along, staring straight ahead. 

After his last class was over, he packed up his things, getting ready to meet Nayun at the spot he was earlier. He had told Jisung before what happened and that he was meeting his best friend outside of the school gates when their conversation was over. So he went to the place and saw that Nayun was already standing there, nervously playing with the hem of her Jacket. Felix slowly approached her until he stood next to her, giving her reassuring smile. Nayun smiled back at him but averted her gaze, looking at the school building in front of them.

“You probably know why I asked you here,” she said, her voice wavering like earlier but the seriousness in it still very clear. “I know that you don’t like me but I still feel the need to tell you, you know? You have that effect on others.” She chuckled, gazing up at the sky. 

“I have a crush on you for a few months now and honestly, I always knew that you had no eyes for me but I couldn’t help but falling for you. Your honesty always amazed me and how serious you take school, not many boys in our age do that. When you told me about your dream, I knew that you could do it and I rooted for you in the background. When we talk, I always feel like we talk on the same level and you never prejudiced my decision, I want to thank you for that. For all the encouraging words you gave me over the last months. It helped my self-confidence a lot.” 

She took a breath after her speech, putting a hand over her chest to calm herself down. 

“Wow, telling you all this feels great. I just wanted to tell you all this, I think you should know. I genuinely think that you are a great person.” 

Felix hummed in response, following her gaze to the sky. He wanted to tell her the truth, he owed it to her. So he begun to speaking things out loud he never considered saying. 

“Thank you Nayun, that means a lot. I think you are really strong to admit something so serious out loud, really, you have my respect. Because you are so brave, I want to tell you the truth too because I think you deserve it.” He gulped, trying to find the right words. “Honestly, I never loved a girl before and I don’t know if I can. But if I could, I think I would like a girl like you. My heart belongs to someone else already and I’m very sorry that I more or less ignored your feelings, I was just so occupied with mine that I oversaw yours. I had no intention of hurting you in any way. I like this person for nearly two years now and I don’t think that he likes me back. I gave up the idea of being with him long time ago and still, I hope every day that he might confess to me but he never did. If you ask yourself now why I don’t confess then the answer is simple; when it comes to feelings, I’m a coward, too afraid of a broken heart.” 

Without him noticing it, a single tear rolled down his cheek and Nayun looked at him with tears in her eyes. Silently, they cried together, not speaking a word afterwards because there was no need to. They are friends and deep down, having the same problem, brings them together even more. Shortly after, they wish each other a good autumn break before she walked away first, shoulders straight, head held up high. He waited a minute before he followed her, wiping his tears away while walking. At the school gate waited Jisung for him like he promised and the moment the squirrel boy saw him, his expression softened. Jisung was able to see that he had cried, face stained with dried tears and puffy red eyes, so he didn’t ask at first and just walked with him in silence, letting him calm down. On a whim, Jisung decided that he would stay the night at Felix place, not that he minded. When they entered Felix house, they were greeted by silence because both of his parents where working. They put their school stuff down in the hallway and Jisung texted his mother that he would stay over, putting his phone away afterwards. 

“Should we cook some lunch? Or should we order?” Felix asked, ruffling his orange hair. 

“Let’s order and then watch a movie in your room or something.” The squirrel answered, already pulling his phone out again.

They ordered some food at a sushi restaurant, not much because they would eat later with Felix parents but enough to fill their stomachs for now. It was a lazy afternoon of watching dumb films, randomly showing each other what they found on Instagram or they cracked some unfunny jokes, that where funny in their ears. Jisung was really a blessing for him. He knew immediately that Felix didn’t want to talk and gave him time, not pushing him at all and he was thankful for that. But he felt somewhat guilty because he didn’t tell him immediately. It was way after the dinner they had together with Felix parents, when they lied next to each other on his bed, that he felt like he could tell the slightly older. 

“Nayun confessed to me.” Jisung hummed, linking their fingers in the progress, showing Felix that he had somewhere to lean on. That he was with him. The older kept his mouth closed, giving him the room to carefully think about his words. 

“I told her that I never loved a girl before and that I’m sorry for breaking her heart.” He paused, debating with himself if he should say everything. “And I told her that I’m in love with a person for two years now. A guy.” His voice getting quiet at the end, just a faint sound that could easily be overheard but it was silent, Jisung most definably heard him. The dark room was silent, the only sound their steady breaths. 

“How do you feel about it- saying it out loud to someone?” 

“I- I’m not sure, a bit relieved I think? It felt like I could tell her because she understands what I’m going through.” 

“You know- Whatever you think, you’re not a coward for not telling him. Feelings are not easy. I’m sitting in the same boat.” 

They shared a short eye contact, not saying anything because there was no need to, they understood each other without a single word. Felix put his head on Jisungs chest while Jisung pulled him closer with his waist, cuddling against each other in a cold autumn night, giving warmth to each other. Sleep overcame them soon after.

\--

“Are you sure that you don’t need more?” 

A hand pointed at the luggage, not even half full. Jisung glanced inside his wardrobe, mustering the clothes before grabbing some, throwing them into the open suitcase. “You need more!” 

“Why do I need more? Spain is hot. Oy stop, why are you throwing a pullover in my suitcase?!” Felix was frustrated with his best friend. They tried to pack his suitcase for a whole hour now, Jisung throwing stuff in while he took them out again. 

“Firstly- “Jisung begun, pointing accusingly at him, “You get cold easily and at night it can get cold there, even in Spain. Secondly, you need good outfits that might impress Hyunjin. Maybe he will drool over your six-pack when he sees you in the pool, when you stand there in just your swimming shorts, thinking about how he could mess you up.” 

“God, Jisung, what are you imagining? That I give him a lap-dance or what?” 

“Would you do that?”

“Huh?! Of course not!” Felix flushed red at the image of him doing a lap-dance for his crush. No way he ever would do that, way to embarrassing even for a dancer like him. 

“You’re imagining it right know, right?” Jisung said, wiggling a brow at him with a big smirk on his lips. “But hold your horses, we are also there okay? A big no no for dirty stuff!” 

At the way Jisung said it, he couldn’t hold in his laughing, smiling widely at the squirrel hybrid. 

“Aye aye Sir!” 

Both laughing now. In the end, they needed another hour of packing Felix stuff before both agreed that the suitcase was ready. Their flight would go around four in the afternoon, in good 3 hours so they had some extra time at hand. Chans parents would come and pick everyone up, bringing them to the airport and help them finding their destination. Not knowing how they could use their spare time, both sat down in front of the bed, Felix resting his head on Jisungs shoulder. 

“Would you – you know… Would you do it with Minho-hyung?” Felix asks quietly, eyes focused on the wall in front of him. Jisung on the other hand almost chocked on his salvia, not exactly expecting a question like this one. 

“Why do you ask?” Came the quiet answer.

“You brought stuff like this up earlier. It’s just… I’m just curious. I thought about that question a lot. In my case I mean.” 

“Would you?”

“I asked first.” 

“You- argh. Okay. You know I’m a healthy young boy and Minho-hyung is not exactly ugly but the complete opposite. A breath taking man, but we already talked about that enough. I would lie if I would say that I’m not curious about how it is, to be close to him and you know… do stuff. If he likes me and I would get the chance, I wouldn’t say no to it.” 

“So you would give yourself to him?”

Jisung hummed in approval, resting his hand on Felix thigh. 

“Top or bottom?” 

“What the hell Lix? What’s up with you today?” Jisung asked, resting his cheek against Felix head.

“I just feel like I need to know. We never talked about this but I thought about it a lot.”

“Honestly? I don’t care about stuff like that. I would go with the flow, either way is fine and if I find out I don’t like it this way, then I do it the other way, simple as that. Isn’t it about loving and embracing the other?” 

He was silent, letting Jisungs words flow and linger, making his heart bump violently in his chest. Asking such things out was embarrassing. Why he asked that out of the blue, he didn’t know but with the recent developments, Felix felt like he needed to know. Maybe the questions where way to personal but this was Jisung, his squirrel hybrid, best friend and childhood friend for almost 16 years, is there even a ‘to personal’ question between them? 

If he thinks about the question now, he had no clear answer to it. Of course he would give himself to the older, to embrace and cherish what they could have. But he was unsure about this. Would he be awkward around Hyunjin? Would he be too nervous around the older? Maybe even chicken out if they really reached a point where they seek for physical contact? What if he makes mistakes? What if they would argue about who does who? 

“It’s just- Am I really that blind? Does he really like me? Does he think about stuff like this- with me?” 

“I don’t know Felix. Only Hyunjin can tell you that but I do believe that he feels the same for you. He is so god damn whipped.” 

\---

Time passed rather quick for them because both were surprised when the doorbell rang, revealing a smiling Chan, who greeted Felix parents first before coming in. 

“Are you guys ready?” Felix mom askes, brushing through his orange hair. He flees from his mother’s touch, trying to style his hair again like how it was before. She gives him an apologetic look. 

“Yes we are ready mom, don’t worry.” He says, pointing at the suitcases that where neatly placed in the hallway, with extra backpacks for the fly. In his backpack, he had put his polaroid camera on top of everything, so he could reach it as fast as possible but he was conflicted if he not just wears it around his neck. _Later_ , he thought. 

“Thank you for letting him come along, Ms. Lee. We are nine or none, after all.” Chan smiled sweetly at his mother who returned the smile and nodded. 

“I trust your parents Chan and I trust you that you bring my baby safe back!” 

“Mom! I’m not a baby anymore.” 

\--

Chans parents came shortly after, helping the boys to pack the luggage in the back off the car. It was a big car, enough to fit roughly fifteen persons. The other where already sitting inside the car, leaving some space sometimes between them, chatting with each other. Felix looked inside the car and saw some free space but before he could move, Jisung squeezed himself next to Minho and they smiled at each other, already in their own little world. A sigh escaped his lips before he scanned the empty seats again, with his eyes stopping at a specific on. Chans mother told him to go in so he got in, sitting down on the seat he had his eyes on. With the seatbelt on and everybody inside, Chans parents begun to drive them to the airport. He was quiet for a while between him and his seatmate, both not interacting with each other or the group- just listening to their discussions. 10 minutes into the ride, he felt how a hand seeks for his, silently linking them together.

“Hyunjin?” Felix whispers, not wanting to draw attention to them. 

“Is this okay?” The older simply asks, voice low and small, almost not audibly. 

“Yes.” 

And somehow, this little touch, the simple touch of two hands felt so completely different than before. Felix was unable to pin point what it was but it wasn’t unpleasing, rather warm and fuzzy. Maybe his feelings really weren’t so one-sided after all. That feeling didn’t leave for the rest of their trip, especially because Hyunjin seemed to be glued to his side all the time. Wherever Felix was, Hyunjin followed close by, sticking with him so much that even Jisung gave him a confused look. Whatever the reason was for that behaviour, the older didn’t talk about it and he wouldn’t force him to. Not that he complained though, having the vampire near him felt great and made the day ten times better than it already was. Even in the airplane they sat together, Hyunjin leaning on him while they started their almost twelve-hour journey, cuddling up to him, sleeping against each other. The vampire slept through the whole flight, seemingly tired. Felix woke up half way, feeling at ease with his crush so close to him. He shifted his gaze on the sleeping figure next to him, taking in Hyunjins features. Even in his sleep, Hyunjin looked handsome and ethereal; how his hair fell in front of his eyes, how his cheek was a little squished because he leaned on Felix shoulder, how Hyunjins eyes fluttered a little from time to time. If he could, he would never look at something else. His eyes wandered to Hyunjins full lips and for a short time, he was tempted to kiss them, to taste them; to claim them. The vibrant red of his lips against his so pale skin, making them stand out even more. He liked over his lips at this thought, wetting his lips that became more dry each second and gulping, wetting his dry throat. This was a dangerous thought and he knew it. Felix slowly raised his hand and gently stroked over Hyunjins bottom lip, feeling how soft and amazing it felt against his thumb. As if Hyunjins lips where hot coals, he yanked his hand rather fast away and took a deep breath, collecting his thoughts. _This is to dangerous._

The rest of the fly consisted of Felix trying to distracted himself from his thoughts; he played on his smartphone some games, read a really good book and talked with Jisung, who sat a row behind him with Chan. Even though he really was distracted, the original thought lingered in the back of his mind, waiting to mess him up later again. Felix wouldn’t describe this fly as a calm one; at least not for him. 

When they arrived, it was only morning in Spain, the sun slowly rising when they stepped out of the airport, clearly exhausted from the long fly. An employee from Chans parents came to pick them up in a way to fancy car and it hit them once again straight in the face that Chan came from a super-rich family. To be accurate, a pureblood vampire family but the older often waves it away, saying that his roots do not define him and that he just wants to live like other teenagers. Felix didn’t think that he other teenagers would fly alone into a foreign country for a whole week, payed off by one pair of parents. 

The ride to the beach house was silent, most of them sleeping because of the jet lag but Felix wasn’t one of them. Once again Hyunjin had to stick to his side, sitting next to him while the older linked their hands again – rubbing circles on the back of his hands; and he let him be. It was a calming moment for him, knowing that Hyunjin exactly knew what he was doing and he did it on his own accord, showing him affection. Maybe Hyunjin had done this all along but he never noticed it? It was a possibility, a far one but still present. Felix concluded that he should watch out for signs, things indicating that their love was mutual. While chasing his thoughts, his eyes wandered out of the window, taking in the scenery in front of him: a few green spots, still standing proud against the changing season; the ocean in its beautiful blue colour and the sky having a bit of a pinkish colour to it because of the early sun. Without even being at their destination, he knew that this holidays would be mesmerizing in every way. 

It took them an hour to actually arrive at the beach house because it was secluded from the public in a place, only for the rich and with no neighbour as far as you can see. Not that it would bother him. If they actually had this part of the beach to themselves, he could take as many pictures as he wanted without getting disturb by others. With Chans loud ‘We have arrived’ everyone woke up, rubbing their eyes in the progress and then letting out sounds of joy, Jeongins sounds came close to a dolphin while Seungmins where unrecognizable. Felix laughed at the reaction from his friends, they were too cute. His gaze went over to Hyunjin who hummed cheerfully in response before he dragged him out of the car, still holding hands. It didn’t occur to Felix that they were still holding hands until Jisung pointed it out. Slightly embarrassed by it, he took his hand out Hyunjins and he felt how his cheeks flushed a little, knowing that they had been seen. Hyunjin looked at him as soon their hands parted and if he read Hyunjins expression correct, then the older looked clearly sad or maybe even upset about it. He just sheepishly smiled at the older before he took his suitcase, following the others into the house. 

The House itself looked exactly like a beach house; made out of white wood, decorations with items of the sea, furniture in the style of a beach house while still being modern. It was really beautiful house and big, especially big. But before he was able to explore the house further, Chan called them all to the couch table, some of them sat on the couch, some remained standing. 

“Before you guys disappear on me, let us make the room plan. Over all, we have five rooms to sleep in, well actually six but I don’t want you to sleep in the bed of my parents so that’s a no.” 

Chan said, shaking his head in the progress while he showed them a five with his hand, indicating the five rooms. 

“We already said that I will sleep alone in my room because there is only one bed,” he said while pointing at himself. “Changbin and Woojin take one room and I think that Jeongin and Seungmin share a room is out of question. Meaning three from the original five rooms are already occupied, leaving you four. Any wishes with who you want to stay?”

“I think Fe- “

“I take a room with Jisung.”

Before Jisung was able to complete his sentence, Minho calmly interrupted him and send a wide smirk to the squirrel. Said one needed a moment to understand what happened but when he did, his face got a few shades darker, red decorating his cheeks.

“What?!” Jisungs squirrel ears pecked up, looking at the older. “Why?”

“What, you don’t want to?” Minho teased him, playfully winking at the younger and Felix groaned internally, his statement a few days’ prior that Minho liked Jisung seemed to be very true. 

“Wha- No, that’s not what I meant! But why so suddenly?”

“So you can’t escape me.” 

Jisung became even redder, hiding his face a few seconds in his hands before taking a deep breath, revealing his bright red cheeks but he nodded anyways. The others just looked at Jisung with love and care; seeing the squirrel boy so flustered was incredible cute and everybody new about ‘Minsung’ already – Jisung was the founder of that name by the way. After the few more minutes of confusion about why exactly Minho wanted to room with Jisung – he said ‘no comment’ – Felix thought about with whom he had to share a room now and it hit him pretty hard. He would share a room with Hyunjin? 

“So Felix and I share a room?” A voice not far from him asked and when he turned around he saw, that the vampire stood close to him, just a few inches apart. His heart begun to rapidly beat and the idea of them sharing a room was almost unbearable; sleeping in a room with your crush? Not a good idea at all. _Or it brings us closer and I can actually find out if he likes me._

“Yes, it seems like that. Is it okay with you two?” Chan answered, ruffling his hair.

“Yeah.” Both said at the same time and that made the others laugh, while they stood awkwardly next to each other. 

Maybe it wasn’t such a bad idea to share a room with the older. As soon everything was discussed, Chan gave them each a room; giving Felix and Hyunjin the last room of the floor at the far end. He couldn’t go around the thought that Chan had given them intentionally the last room, maybe Jisung had talked with him or the older just knew about his feelings. Either way, Felix thanked Chan for the opportunity to have some alone time and didn’t need to fear that Jisung would eavesdrop. However, as soon as Hyunjin opened the door, he wanted to strangle the pure blood vampire downstairs. Neatly in the centre of the room stood one bed, one fucking bed. Not two, not three but one king sized bed. He felt how his breath got stuck in his throat when he saw it and immediately knew that sleeping in the same room as his crush was a terrible bad idea. A really bad idea. Felix had already problems in the airplane with keeping his hands to himself and now? He didn’t know if he could restrain himself. Hyunjin walked inside, his hand brushing over the blanket, feeling its texture while looking around in the room before turning around, looking at him.

“Why are you standing there? We should put our stuff away.” The vampire said to him and Felix wasn’t entirely sure if his eyes pranked him or not, but he thought that he had sawn a small blush on Hyunjins cheeks. 

“Yeah, you’re right. Its’ just – a single bed? Really?” Felix said while pointing at it, pushing his suitcase in before closing the door. From one moment to the other, if felt like the atmosphere changed drastically with the door closed. It felt hot, sweet, unpredictable. A tension he couldn’t fully grasp. 

His eyes searched for the ones of the older but said one looked at everything except him – avoiding eye contact at all cost. 

“It’s … It’s the last room? Maybe we got it because Chan thought that it wouldn’t be a … problem with us sleeping in one bed?” Hyunjin said, still refusing to look at him, visibly gulping at his own words. _Hyunjin is… nervous_? His mind probably played tricks on him because this was too good to be true; Hyunjin and nervous because of _him_? He couldn’t believe it. 

A small smirk made its way on his lips because this might be better than he had thought, perhaps the vampire liked him more than he had original thought. Felix might use this situation for himself and this might be egoistic but if it meant that he could get Hyunjins true feelings out, he would take the chance. He turned around, putting his stuff into the wardrobe on the left while Hyunjin took the other side of the wardrobe, not saying a word to the older. After a few minutes he decided to break the silence for a test; wanting to know how far he could go with him.

“Isn’t there always a problem with people sleeping in the same bed? I mean, look at Seungmin and Jeongin. As if they keep their hands away from each other when they lie next to each other for a whole week.” The hidden meaning well covered with his words. With a swift motion, he closed his suitcase and put it against the wall, out of the way before turning to the vampire. A surprised gasp left his mouth when he saw that Hyunjin was looking at him with a shocked expression while covering his burning cheeks.

“Wh-What?” He asked, not entirely sure why he got such an extreme reaction. 

But to his surprise he couldn’t get an answer because the door to their room bursts open, revealing a very flustered Jisung. The squirrel searched for him shortly, met his shocked eyes and came running to him, hiding behind Felix, face buried in his back. Taken back by the action, he searched for Jisungs hands but the older just made himself smaller behind him than before. 

“Wait, Jisung?! What’s wrong?” 

“Help me! I’m going to die!” 

“Wa- why?” 

“Oh, Jisung really came here huh?” A new voice said, coming from their door and without looking he knew that it was Minho. His gaze wandered to the door, revealing a very casual dressed Minho in swimming trunks and a jacket – his upper body exposed and he understood why Jisung might have fleet out of his room. Minho was well build, indeed, the result of him being a dancer. That Jisung was flustered to see his crush like that - well not that unexpected. 

“What did you do to him that he came here running?” Felix asks. 

“Nothing much? I just wanted to go to the beach with him that’s all. Especially because we are all going.” Minho just shrugged, gaze focused on the someone behind him.

“Then would you please be so kind and collect your man? We can’t get ready for the beach like this.” 

Felix says and without hesitation, turns around and grabs his best friend, shoving him in the direction of Minho who gladly takes Jisung by the wrist. Minhos eyes shimmer with amusement and with a quick nod thanks him before dragging Jisung out. “You traitor!” Is all that Felix could hear from Jisung before the squirrel disappeared into the hallway with his crush. _He’s gonna thank me later for it_. Letting out a sighed, Felix ruffled his hair and remembered the awkward situation they were in before.

“Uh, I’m going to the beach too. What about you?” He asks the older, this time it’s him avoiding eye contact. 

“Yeah, sure.” 

\--

Felix sat down on the beach, feeling the hot sand under his fingers while brushing over it, the waves splashing against the coast. On the horizon where some sailing boats to spot, catching the wind while enjoying their ride over the blue ocean, the unknown beneath them. Seagulls flew over his heads, searching around for food, crying out their typical noise. It felt like he travelled in time; just a few hours ago he was in a country where the beauty of autumn had taken over and now he was sitting on a beach in summer clothing. This felt surreal to him, almost like a dream. He couldn’t wait to take some awesome pictures with his camera, so he decided that he would get up early tomorrow to get a few pictures of the sunrise. 

While sitting on the hot sand, he watched his friends having fun in the water; meaning that Seungmin and Hyunjin splashed the others with water while Chan and Jisung tried a sneak attack on them – obviously failing and getting splashed as well. Woojin and Jeongin seemingly enjoying the scenario, tried to flee and swam a few meters before laughing their asses off. Where Changbin was, he didn’t know but his guess was, that the older was studying spells. Probably some spells that either where good for them or they were the kinds of spells, where you better run off as fast as possible. Mages will always be something he couldn’t grasp fully. 

Coughed up in his thoughts he didn’t noticed that someone sat beside him, lying down on the hot sand.

“Felix?” It startled him when someone called his name and when he looked beside himself, he noticed for the first time that he wasn’t alone. 

“Hyung? What’s up?” Minho looked at him shortly before hiding his eyes under his arm, perhaps happy that he got the attention he wanted. 

“I like Jisung.”

“I know.”

“He likes me too, right?”

“Yes, very much.”

“Why is he so dense?” Minho let’s out a frustrated sigh and lifts himself up a little, his eyes wandering over the figures in the water before landing on the one he was looking for. Felix followed his gaze and watched Jisung, how the squirrel ears of his best friend wiggled with joy, his bright smile when he splashed Jeongin with a good amount of water and how he cried out when he got attacked by Hyunjin. 

“I mean, I literally do everything so that he notices that I like him but no, this dumb squirrel head is fucking dense.” Felix laughed at Minhos words because they were so close to be true that it almost hurt. Especially because he isn’t better at all. Because the whole situation with Hyunjin wasn’t better at all. 

“You laugh about this but hear me out! I went ahead and decided we would be roommates, I flirted openly with him and I even changed very sexually in front of him and all he does is run away!” 

“Don’t tell Jisung that I told you this Hyung, but Jisung thinks you are always sexy.” 

“He- he does?” Minho slowly looked at him, his cheeks slightly red but a smile was visible on his lips. “Really?” 

“Oh don’t expect me to tell you everything, I’m his best friend after all but in this case, yes. Sometimes he wouldn’t even stop talking about how hot you are when you dance and stuff.” He huffs, shaking his head in a distressed way. When he remembers how many times Jisung had slept at his place only for the reason to talk about Minho, his eyes rolled. There is nothing more annoying than a Hybrid in love. Really, there isn’t. 

“Thanks Felix. Your … information are appreciated; I will put them into good use.” The older says, his signature bright smile shining bright and a different glimmer was visible in his eyes; something Felix couldn’t decipher and that never meant something good with Minho. 

“Anyways, my cute dongsaeng. You and Hyunjin, how far are you with him?” 

There it was, the tiny little glimmer that he wasn’t able to decipher; Minhos unpredictable side. Of course the older had noticed, how could he not? 

“I’m really obvious huh? Jisung said similar things.”

“You sure are.” The older said laughing, poking his cheek while a pout made its way to his lips. 

“Not far at all. Like, he might like me? I don’t know Hyung. I never considered it before but when I look at it now, it would explain some stuff. But I’m not sure at all. What if I misinterpret everything?” 

“Are you serious? Hyunjin is so whipped for you, it’s disgusting. If he doesn’t like you than damn, he is a good actor.” 

“But what if- “ 

He was cut in his sentence because he heard foots hitting sand, coming closer in a fast speed. Both Minho and Felix looked up and saw that Jisung was running to them, not far behind Hyunjin and a laughing Chan on his tracks. Shortly before them they stopped, Jisung seemingly out of breath, supported himself on his knees before looking at them. 

“Come one guys, the water is great! Come in!” The squirrel said and pointed at the ocean behind him. Even though he wanted to give his best friend the attention he wanted, his eyes trailed off looking at a certain vampire that stood a short distance away. The upper body of the older was visible; his abs that he became trough his rough dance training where glistening in the sun, the rays falling down on the water drops, making his body shimmer. His sharp collarbones that looked very alluring, the way his wet hair fell against his face, framing it. Hyunjin looked hot, sexy and maybe a little too good for his liking. Felix tried to gulp down this feeling, this damn hot feeling in his stomach. The tension from before coming back and this time he understood it; it was sexual tension between them. He averted his eyes, seeing how Hyunjin got uncomfortable under his gaze. 

In the corner of his eyes he saw how Minho gave in to Jisung, letting himself being pulled up by the hybrid before sliding a hand on Jisungs waist, pulling him close while they walked to the ocean. Chan sighed at the scene, making Felix look at him. “You coming mate?” Felix declined, saying that he didn’t feel like swimming today. When Chan gave him an understanding nod and walked back with Hyunjin, he was sure that he saw a sad expression on Hyunjins face. 

Felix left his friends afterwards, not sure if he could handle a half-naked Hyunjin any longer. In their beach house he found Changbin, seemingly devouring a heavy looking book that laid on the couch table. Without knowing what to do, he sat down next to his hyung and listened to him explaining different kind of spells. It was fascinating how much Changbin was into spells. They talked for a long time, ending their talk about spells that speed up the growth of plants when Woojin had called them, asking if they can help him making dinner for everybody. 

Dinner approached fast and equally fast was it over; nine hungry boys eat a lot. With general agreement they called it a day, many of them still exhausted from the long fly. Felix had occupied the shower rather fast, wanting to shower as soon as possible and then try to sleep so he could get up early. With his shorts on and a towel on his head, he entered his room to find it empty, wondering where Hyunjin might be. The older had gone to their room at the same as Felix before he had showered, so where was the vampire now? _Did he go out again?_

“Felix.” For the second time he got startled this day when Hyunjin called out to him, in a very low voice that send a shiver down his body. Two arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer until he felt a bare chest against his back. The towel falling to the ground. He felt how Hyunjins breath tingles his neck, how the older tilted his head before burring his face in the curve of his neck. Soft lips kissed his shoulder over and over again and he left out a shaky moan, trying to focus on something else but not Hyunjin, to no successes. 

“I’m sorry Felix. I’m sorry.” A low whisper came from his crush who still kissed his shoulder. He wanted to ask the older why he said sorry but no words left his mouth, his mind to occupied with the thought that his crush initiated such intimate skin contact. Felix hands found their way to Hyunjins, putting them on top of the way larger ones. “Sorry.” He said again, mumbling against his skin. 

Once again the chance of asking why the older said sorry was robbed from him, when he felt a sharp pain in his shoulder, two fangs burring themselves in his skin. _He bites me_! 

He felt how the vampire begun to suck his blood, how his blood pulsated under his skin but the pain faded faster than he had expected. In its place came another feeling; arousal. As if the bite intoxicated him, Felix felt his mind getting clouded, his heart racing because of the excitement. He moaned out Hyunjins name when he felt his erection against his butt and how hard the older was, rubbing the erection in search for friction against his butt. He gave in completely to the vampire, tilting his head so Hyunjin had a better access to his neck. Hyunjins hand travelled up, caressing Felix chest in the progress before he felt the hand at his throat, carefully tilting his head further.

With a satisfied hum Hyunjin took his fangs out, licking the blood away that threatened to roll down his shoulder. Hyunjins tongue felt so good against his skin that he let out a shaky breath, unable to say anything.

It felt so good what the older did with him that he got erected, his hard one painfully against his shorts while Hyunjin’s was still pressed against his butt. He closed his eyes, trying to embrace the feeling of being so close to the other. The touch of the vampire seemed to burn his skin, making it tingle with every touch. 

“I’m sorry.” Again, this sorry. Felix tried to think clear, to progress what happened but the thought of wanting more of this intoxicating feeling overwhelmed him. He turned around, facing the vampire easily because the grip on his waist wasn’t strong at all, locking eyes with him. 

“Don’t be,” he whispered, placing his hands on Hyunjins cheeks. Felix cupped the light red cheeks, slowly tracing over them while he looked into the vampire’s eyes, noticing how they had turned red. The red faded, leaving behind the beautiful brown eyes he loved that where now clouded by lust. His patience snapped like a string that you cut with scissors; fast and hard. With his hands he pulled the older closer, putting his lips on the other ones, smashing them together. His need for the boy took him over, the need of finally feeling the others lips he had craved for so long. And oh boy, they felt amazing against his own. Hyunjins lips where soft and big, working perfectly against his as if they never had done something different. This kiss was neither romantic nor sweet but raw and passionate; filled with unspoken emotions. 

Felix detached his hands from the face of the older, travelling down his chest to his waist, holding onto it with a firm grip before he pulled the vampire closer. Surprised by the bold move, a moan left Hyunjins mouth and he pulled away flustered, breaking their kiss. He took the chance and slide his tongue into the vampire’s mouth, capturing the older in a heated kiss, fighting for dominance. To his surprise, he won because the older let him, moaning into their kiss. Hyunjin gave himself to Felix on his own accord. 

He stumbled backwards with Hyunjin, the older falling on the bed as soon as his knees hit the bed, supporting himself on his arms while Felix looked at him hungrily. Hyunjin looked amazing in his eyes; how swollen his lips where, the bright blush on his cheeks, how his chest went heavy up and down combined with sweat that rolled down his well build chest. To know he was the reason for this view felt incredible for him, made him so hot that he feared to burn up. Hyunjin liked it, he let him. 

His tongue liked over his lips while he looked at Hyunjin, taking in the state the older was in. Hyunjin visibly gulped but didn’t avoid his gaze this time even though his cheeks seemed to set off a fire. Felix came closer, towered over him before he pushed him down, engaging him in yet another French kiss. It was wet, it was hot and it was addicting; how Hyunjin craved his touch. The arms of the vampire sneaked around his neck, pulling him closer while he felt a hand in his hair, tugging at it whenever the older let out a moan. Felix hands travelled to Hyunjins chest, feeling the skin under his fingers while he caressed Hyunjin, trying to map everything he could feel and find. 

Something poked his abdomen. A smirk made its way up his lips while he kissed the older and Felix broke their kiss, letting Hyunjin whimper at the sudden lose, searching for his lips. With a swift motion he placed his hand on Hyunjins erection, running his hand along the shaft. Hyunjin hissed at the sudden contact, closing his eyes, leaning into the touch before letting out a muffled moan.

“Felix!” His voice pitched up, half screaming his name when Felix had bend down, giving his erection kisses and licks through the fabric. Felix felt how Hyunjins dick twitched under his lips and laughed a little, considering that this whole scenario felt like a dream. 

“You like this?” He asks, carefully. The older gave him just an embarrassed short nod before Hyunjins head lulled to the side, Lips pressed firmly against each other, his cheeks blazing. His tongue licked one more time over the fabric before he backed up a little, pulling Hyunjins shorts down completely. Felix hears how Hyunjin hisses at the sudden movement, the cold hitting the now free erection while he liked his lips once again, feeling how his own erection hurts from being locked away. _Hyunjin_ first. Was his thought, he wanted to embrace the older and show him that he actually liked him, even if this bombs the usual order. 

His hand found its way to Hyunjins dick, gentle stroking it, getting faster after Hyunjin begged him to under shaky breaths and almost silent moans. Felix hovered over the vampire, kissing sweet along his neck, his ears, his jawline before kissing his collarbones, creating hickeys good visible on the others chest. After finishing with a satisfied hum, he licked over the hickeys, looking at the marks that he had placed on this beautiful boy, marking the vampire as his. And he really hoped that Hyunjin was his after all this. With his free hand he cupped Hyunjins face, pushing it a little to the side so that it wasn’t pressed against the blanket anymore. Hyunjin opened his eyes at the gesture, which where clouded, out of focus and a smile made it to Felix lips, smiling sweetly at the person he so deeply loved.

“Do you- Do you want to continue this? Fully? I don’t know if I can back out later.” 

Felix hand stopped around Hyunjins erection, lingering over the hole he would use, if Hyunjin agreed on moving on and only then. To his surprise, mustered Hyunjin him before licking his lips, opening his mouth.

“Felix, please. I want- “Hyunjin breathed in heavy. “I want you.” 

That was enough to make him move, sliding down Hyunjins body, pressing his lips against the rim of his loves pucker hole. He gave it a few kitten licks before sliding his tongue in, feeling the heat of Hyunjins inside. At the same time, he guided his fingers up to Hyunjins mouth, wiggling them in front of him, giving him a hard gaze that seemed to get the memo across. Hyunjin happily obligated, licking the fingers in his mouth, wetting them, whimpering when Felix decided to play with his tongue by using the fingers. After a few minutes he heard a deep moan, coming from no one else but his vampire who seemed to enjoy his treatment. With a ‘pop’ sound Felix moved away from the rim, watching it twitch while he pulled his fingers out of Hyunjins mouth, much to Hyunjins disappointment. The older huffed at him with a pout on his lips but Hyunjin looked nowhere near cute; he was hot, sweaty and a complete mess under Felix hands. And Felix enjoyed it. 

“So eager, baby.” He whispered, looking deep into Hyunjins eyes, seeing how said one’s eyes got big at the pat name. It had just slipped over his tongue, not actually wanted to be said out loud but Hyunjin seemed to like it, his hand gripping the blankets under them rather hard. Felix looked one last time at his love before placing on finger on the rim, playing around a little, drawing circles, then pressing forward. He worked the first finger a while before adding a second and later a third, Hyunjin moaning and calling out his name, letting probably everyone in the building know who he wants right now. By the time he felt that Hyunjin was ready, he himself felt like he could explode. All the time he hasn’t touched himself once and he couldn’t stand it anymore. He wanted the older. 

With hast he pulled down his own shorts, leaving the older shortly to retrieve a condom from his suitcase, opening it. Putting it on was rather difficult do to his shaky and wet hands but he got it eventually on. He spat on his hands, using his salvia as lubrication before coming back to Hyunjin, pocking his dick against the vampire’s rim. 

“Are you ready, baby?” 

Hyunjin nodded, closing his eyes while Felix pushed in, slowly but steady. He heard how Hyunjin kept his breath in, saw how tears formed at the ends of his eyes so Felix hovered over the older, kissing him. Felix kissed along his eye lids, his cheeks to his lips, devouring the full lips once more to distract the older from the pain. Even though the kiss was deep, he felt the love for the boy under him swell up in his chest, making the kiss sweeter. Hyunjin gave him some time later the sign to move, shaking his hips against his hips, getting a groan out of him.

He pulled himself up, placing his hands on each side of Hyunjins hip before thrusting into him. At first slowly but getting faster with each thrust, enticing whimpers and breathy moans from the older who had his eyes firmly shut. Hyunjins hand made its way to Felix arm, gripping on it hard while pounded in him, making the bed move along.

“Fe- Felix! Feli- _Ah~_ Felix!” The vampire chocked out, calling his name in a tone that turned him on even more, making it hard to no lose control. To not thrust into him like an animal. Hyunjin extended his other arm, pulling Felix by the neck closer, tangled his tongue with him. He still whispered Felix name like a chant and he felt on the edge, knowingly that he would hold much longer after all this. Felix broke the kiss and licked over the vampire’s outer ear, blowing his hot breath real close to it before he growled lowly, making his voice even deeper than usual. 

“I’m coming soon, baby. What about you?” 

“Ah- ahh, close… Close!” Was all that came over Hyunjins lips before he sealed them again, exploring them once more. One of his hands coming down to pump Hyunjins erection again, trying to bring him over the edge. It took him a few strokes before Hyunjin gasped for air, firmly shutting his mouth while he rode the wave of his orgasm, semen dropping down on Hyunjins belly and Felix hand. Seeing Hyunjin orgasm brought his own, feeling the wave over roll him. 

It took them both some time to catch their breaths, Felix moving away from the older to put away the used condom and brought his towel back, cleaning both of them as good as possible. Hyunjin just laid on the bed, watching him with sleepy eyes, not commenting on what he was doing. Felix took out new boxers for him and Hyunjin and dressed them, before slipping into the bed next to him. They stared at each other for a while, Hyunjin the one to move first and moved closer to Felix, laying his head on top of his chest. He moved his hand to Hyunjins waist, pulling him close while giving his forehead a sweet kiss. Felix chest raised up and down really heavy, his heart beating uncontrollable but he was happy. Sleepy but happy. The last thought he thinks about is, what a morning together with Hyunjin feels like before sleep overcame him. 

\--

The sun was barely over the horizon but the sky seemed to be in flames, painting it in various colours of red and orange and it reminded him of his heart. His feelings felt like they were in flames, burning through his chest, making it hard to breath. What he had done with Hyunjin felt amazing and intoxicating at the same time; as if he couldn’t get enough even though it has been just a few hours. The cold sand under his palms had a strange cooling effect, he felt more at ease when he settled down on it. 

With his polaroid camera he took the first picture of the sunrise, then another just a few minutes after. The silence was pleasing for his heart.

He heard footsteps closing in and a person sitting next to him, the head silently placed on his shoulder.

“You’re up already?” Felix asks, worry in his voice present.

“I felt it when you left me, so I came after you. I- “ 

“I won’t leave you Hyunjin, if this is what you think. I came here to make photos and I wanted to be back at your side as soon as the sunrise was over. I promise.” 

“I know, it’s just- “Hyunjin stopped, breathing in the cold morning air. “It feels just so surreal. Yesterday I thought I would never be so close to you and now we even…” 

Felix laughed embarrassed, feeling how his cheeks became hot when Hyunjin mentioned their night together. 

“How come you never made a move on me, _baby_?” He teased the older, Hyunjin gasping at the name but not saying anything against it.

“I-I… My parents wanted to arrange a marriage for me because I never seemed to interested in anyone but actually, I always had my eyes on you. I was just too nervous and shy to… to actually tell you. I convinced my parents that I liked you and would come home with a boyfriend and if now, I would get that marriage.” Hyunjin said, linking their hands together while telling his story. 

“So that’s why you bit me?” 

“Ah- that. Haha. Uhm. The person a vampire loves smells sweet to them, more than any other person every could and after you had showered, every other scent on you was gone. I couldn’t hold back, sorry.” 

“I told you already, don’t be. If you hadn’t done it, we might still dance around each other.” Felix hummed, looking at the rising sun. Hyunjin entangled his hand and stood up, running away from him and over to the ocean. He turned around and all Felix could see was an ethereal looking vampire kissed by the sun, making his bright skin dance along to the bright colours. With his polaroid he captured how Hyunjin danced on the sand, enjoying their time together and when the photo was ready, he had the most beautiful picture ever. 

Even when Hyunjin will live way longer than him, even when their time together was limited, he felt his heart well up with his emotions. “My finiteness is our infinity.” He mumbled, writing it down underneath the polaroid photo. Even if his time was limited, their memories weren’t, so when Hyunjin came back, he pulled the older down to him. He gave the vampire a short, sweet kiss before linking their fingers together. 

“I love you Hyunjin. For now, and for _ever_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, smut. Don't come for my ass please. I'm well aware that some of you despise this but I think sex is something totally normal amongst teenagers. I don't want to sexualize them in any kind off way because I personally don't feel sexually attracted to anyone, so please be kind, thank you. Unpleasent comments will get deleted. 
> 
> Also yes, Hyunjin isn't the dominat one here because I wanted to twist it a bit and even now I'm not really sure who would top who. I think they would be a switch couple. Hyunjin embarrassed is also so cute, I'm sorry.


End file.
